How one thing changed my life
by YellowKisses
Summary: Bella POV. After losing my Dad I move to Folks into a house with my brother. Read about how Bella's life changed from her Dads funeral,to her first day at school and to meeting the boy of her dreams. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **Authors Note:**Hope you like my story please read and review because I am not sure if I want to carry on so please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter One**

It had been so long since I had last lived to Folks. I was born here in 1991, nothing had changed much except that this time when I returned I was alone, well about to move in with my older brother Emmett. He was a brilliant brother we got on ever so well.

A year after I was born my mum had died and it was hard for my dad Charlie to stay in Folks because of the memories. So we moved to Phoenix, a nice little town where it was always sunny, but every 5th of July on my mum birthday we would return to Folks for the weekend to remember her. Not that she wasn't always in our thoughts, but to visit her and tell her about our past year and what was happening in our lives..

The last time we came, Emmett decided he wanted to stay here and start high school . In Folks it was very easy to get a place at 16 so it wasn't long until he had completely moved out of our place in Phoenix and move back to Folks.

Now it was my turn to move back, I love the idea of moving back home. Even if I was to young to remember it back then, but it was where my mum was, which made it feel like home. But the reason I was returning was of that the opposite, not good, not exciting and I definitely wasn't looking forward to it. For three reasons, one; my mum wasn't here, two; I had to start a new school and make new friends and three; it had been exactly 2 weeks since my dad had died.

Charlie had died 2 weeks ago of cancer it was a shock to everyone, but both me and Emmett knew that when he died he want nothing more than to buried as close to mum as possible which meant in Folks.

Today was his funeral so I was making my way to Folks closely followed in more ways than one by my dad. It was a bit weird having him the transport behind me. But I knew that this was where he belonged and the best place for him.

I had arrived a few hours early so I could take my stuff to Emmett's where he had already had a room ready for me. I arrived at his house and saw his Volvo in the driveway so I parked my rusted old truck on the side of the road. But I guess he heard the thunder from my truck coming as he came out to greet me.

"Hey Sis, how was your drive?" Emmett smiled as he opened the door for my to get out.

"Strange." I smiled. Emmett left it at that and helped me take my things from the back of the truck into my room.

Emmett lives in a two bedroom house, his room was obviously the biggest one, but my room was perfect for me. It had bright yellow walls with purple curtains and a matching bed set. The bed was pine, the wardrobe was also pine. Actually everything was pine down to the floor.

"Thanks Em" I said as Emmett left me to prepare for my dads funeral.

I unpacked and headed straight to the shower. I stood in the shower and let warm jets massage my back as I wash my hair. I loved the smell as I washed my hair it was a nice sweet smell of strawberries and cherryade I loved that my hair would smell like that the rest of the day. I finished in the shower and got into a black skin tight dress with matching lace shoes. I carried my black cardy and clutch bag down stairs where I was greeted by Emmett.

"You ready to go?" Emmett said helping me into my cardy.

"As ready as I will every be." I smiled and followed Emmett out of the door towards his car.

The drive to the cemetery was very quiet which I expected Emmett and me were both very close to dad and I knew today would be hard, but it was something that had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Two**

We arrived at the cemetery a few minutes early, which was good because no one had arrived yet so both me and Emmett got to say good bye to Charlie alone.

"Hey Dad, this is a little weird, anyway I just wanted to say bye and that I will miss you. Say hi to mum for me." I said, then moved aside so Emmett had his chance to say goodbye before people arrived.

With Emmett it was always short and sweet. "Hey Dad, love you. Say hello to mum.

As soon as Emmett finished talking a group of people came through the door. I recognised some but not everyone. There was Dr Carlisle, Billy Black and Jacob Black. Jacob was just a few months older than me and we actually met in Phoenix when he came to visit his Grandmother at the end of every month. I've known his for 4 years now and we get on great except it is hard to keep the secret he told me away from Emmett.

Now everyone is beginning to arrive. I was worried about today because I wasn't sure how people would react to me. I knew I would get sympathy because of my dad but then I wasn't known very well around here.

The funeral started slowly, different people went past the open casket and said goodbye. I felt a bit uncomfortable because everyone was crying, I didn't realise how popular Charlie was round here before we moved. Its shocking the reaction some people get especially after they had moved away a little over 16 years ago.

Other than it being uncomfortable the funeral was going well, well as well as you would expect it to. When everyone was finishing their goodbyes it was time for the ones closes you Charlie to make a speech.

"Well where do I begin? Dad was a brilliant guy, you all knew him before he moved anyways. But after our mum died he brought me and Bella up on his own and never complained. He was a brilliant dad and done everything he could to make both of us and everyone else happy, he will be missed but never forgotten. Love you dad." Emmett spoke as he begun the speeches.

It was my turn to make a speech, I was very nervous as I was never good to speaking in front of people. But I took a deep breath and began, "Dad was a brilliant guy and will be missed by everyone that knew him. He always put everyone else before himself and never thought about it. I love you Dad and will miss you. Bye." at that I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst into tears. Emmett came running over and guided me back to my seat. At this point I didn't know whether I could carry on I felt so horrible and just felt like I could handle it.

"You okay?" Emmett asked handing me a tissue so I could stop the mascara running down my face. This would have been the right day to open the waterproof mascara I brought before I left.

"Yeah, I didn't realise how hard this all was going to be." I smiled weakly.

"I know, I understand how you feel, its just not manly to cry." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess not." I smiled back.

"Come on, we have to go outside".

We walked out side where everyone was gathered around the now closed casket that was about to be lowered into the ground. I took another deep breath and joined Emmett at the side. At this point Emmett wasn't alone, I recognised Jacob standing there and I knew Edward but for the sake of Jacob I was to pretend I didn't know him.

"Hey Jacob." I Smiled.

"Hey Bells. Do you know Edward?" He smiled, pointing towards Edward.

"I don't believe I do. Hello" I said in Edwards direction.

"Hello" He winked.

"You must of heard me talk about him before though?" Emmett asked referring to Edward.

"Yeah of course, your that Edward. Emmett best bud." I laughed.

"That's me."

Of course I knew all this really but I promised Jacob and Edward that Emmett wouldn't suspect anything, so they asked me to pretend that I'd never met Edward. Which i agreed to.

Everything suddenly went silent. " What's happening?" I asked Emmett.

"They're… err… about to bury him." He had a worried look on his face and I knew that was because he thought I was fragile. He also didn't like seeing me cry and he knew if I started it wouldn't belong before he did.

"Oh" I turned and looked at the priest that was now standing at the podium.

"Okay lets begin." The priest gestured for everyone to stand. " We are here to day to lay Charlie Geoffrey Swan to rest, a beloved father of Emmett and Bella Swan. So if we could take a minute to remember Charlie."

The next minute was completely silent and I tried my best not to cry so that I wasn't making any noise. Emmett looked down at me and I guess he realised that I was trying not to cry because he put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, well would Emmett and Bella step forward and take a hand full of soil" the priest carried on when I minute silence had finished.

Both me and Emmett stepped forward and took a hand full of soil to throw onto the coffin.

"Okay, go ahead." The priest gestured towards the hole in the ground.

"Bye Dad." both me and Emmett said in unison as we threw the soil onto the coffin.

"Rest In Piece, Charlie Geoffrey Swan." the priest said as they lowered the coffin down and they began to fill in the hole.

Everyone was making there way back to their cars. Me and Emmett where heading to the car when a blond boy around my age.

"Hey Emmett, You must be Bella." he said looking from Emmett to be then back to Emmett.

"Yeah this is Bella, your Jasper right?" Emmett said trying to make sure he had the right name.

"Yeah, I was wounding whether I could get a lift to the wake with you because my Dad had to go to the hospital. I now it is probably very inappropriate."

"Now its fine, isn't it Emmett?" I said nudging Emmett in the side. But it was more for my benefit because he was very cute.

"Of course Jasper you can jump in with us." Emmett smiled.

We walked over to the car and Emmett climbed into the drivers side of the Volvo, Jasper open the passenger door for me.

"Thanks" I smiled as I climbed into the passenger side.

Jasper climbed into the back and buckled up. The ride home was quiet, no one spoke at all. We arrived at the house and pulled in the I drive way surrounded by dozens of other cars that had arrived at the house before us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Sorry I have been busy with school work and haven't been able to update. I will update as soon as I possible can but it wont be until I have caught up on my school work.


End file.
